A need exists for a method for making a fast-setting epoxy compound capable of curing rapidly, in as two to twelve minutes, to allow the use of coated materials, such as subsea pipe joints, very soon after application rather than waiting hours for conventional epoxy to cure.
A further need exists for a method for making a fast-setting epoxy compound capable of lubricating surfaces, such as steel pipes, to enable connections and interference fits without galling or bending the material, then curing rapidly to avoid separation of connected materials, that is resistant to blushing and bubbling, to allow for even and smooth application to surfaces.
An additional need exists for a method for making a fast-setting epoxy compound that cures rapidly at ambient temperatures and high humidity, and is therefore ideal for marine and subsea use.
A need exists for a method for making a fast-setting epoxy compound that is easy, efficient, and cost effective.
The present embodiments meet these needs.